Winter Fun
by Maddie21
Summary: Sequel to 'Come With Me'. Shuichi and the gang are the lucky winners to a celebrity resort, along with two other unknown bands, but what they encounter is more than they expected. Reposted and edited due to computer malfunctions.yaoi
1. Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gravitation

A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed to 'Come With Me'. This one takes place in winter, so I don't have to write one in December and yet I can enjoy it. CHRISTMAS IN JULY! Kinda. Anywho, here's the sequel for ya!

Chapter 1: SURPRISED?

"Explain this to me one more time," Shuichi asked from the back of the car.

It was late November and snow was everywhere. Not to mention they were driving along bumpy roads to some vacation place. K had explained it to him once already, but he wasn't really paying attention.

"I'm getting sick of this," Hiro said. "Shuichi, don't you remember by now?"

-Flashback-

_Shuichi, Suguru, and Hiro all sat in the waiting room. Shuichi was skimming through the TV channels, Suguru was reading a magazine, and Hiro was strumming his guitar. K had kept them after rehearsal for God knows what reason and they've been sitting in the same spot for the last half hour. _

_However, his entrance was evident when the door broke down._

"_BIG NEWS!"_

_Peeking out from underneath the sofa, Shuichi sighed. It was only Mr. K. Again._

"_Big enough news to scare the hell out of us?" remarked Hiro._

"_Yup," the trigger happy American held up a brochure which Suguru took from him.  
_

"_A ski resort?"_

"_That's right! BAD LUCK, Nittle Grasper, and two other music bands have won a winter vacation at a remote ski resort!"_

_Shuichi and Hiro walked up and looked at the brochure. They then half-lowered their eyes and glanced up at K._

"_Won?" they said in unison._

"_I entered you when I saw it two months ago."_

"_WHO SAID YOU COULD ENTER US!"_

"_Tohma," his features flooded with prided victory._

"_Damn Tohma," mumbled Shuichi._

"_Well, I guess it could be nice," Suguru took the brochure from Hiro. "Although, I've never been skiing before."_

"_What better time than the present?"_

"_Alright. When do we leave?"_

"_In one week!" K strode out the door._

_The others just stared as he disappeared._

"_Oh, and one more thing," K said as he poked his head back in. "Each band is allowed to invite one person and I already sent the letter to Yuki since Nittle Grasper already invited me."_

_Then he left._

-End Flashback-

"Remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Shuichi blushed. "So who're the other two bands again?"

"MASK and SHAMELESS,"K was even beginning to get annoyed.

He was driving (A/N: a van), Yuki was right next to him; Suguru, Hiro, and Shuichi were behind him, and in the back seat and trunk of the van sat their bags. Tohma, Noriko, and Ryuichi were all riding in another car.

"Ah, there we are!" Everyone looked ahead at the sound of K's voice.

In front of them was a gorgeous scene of snowy mountains. And at the bottom, all snug and quiet, were two rather large and roomy-looking houses.

"Wow. That's some resort," Hiro gave a small whistle.

"That's because it's for celebrities only. They're building more around the mountains as this contest becomes more popular."

Ten minutes later they were all unpacked and walked into one of the large mansions.

"Wow," the word echoed throughout the space.

There was a huge kitchen, huge living room, huge bathroom, a huge chandelier in the huge dining room (which is right next to the huge hallway when you walk in the door). The kitchen was on the same side of the dining room and the living room and bathroom were located on the other side of the hallway. Finally, at the end of the hallway were two sets of stairs.

They ascended the stairs to another hallway with four rooms on each side. Each room had the same thing: a big bed, (about 5 feet from the foot of the bed was:) 2 steps descending into a small circle in the center of the room that had a round, circulating table that you could spin. Positioned into the first step was a VERY comfortable couch. The couch was elevated enough so you could easily enjoy the TV, DVD player, VCR, and surround sound system straight across.

But the table was also high enough so anyone sitting on the couch or floor around the table could easily enjoy any snacks on it. The closet was roomy and each room had a small, private bathroom connected to it, although there was no shower. (A/N: You have no idea how much I wish I had this kind of house).

"I guess there's no need to call rooms," they all sweat dropped at Shuichi's remark before each settling into a room.

Not too long afterwards, the three famous members of Nittle Grasper entered. Tohma and Noriko were awed, while Ryuichi was absolutely ecstatic. They waited till the singer had calmed down before heading over to their own rooms.

After unpacking their entire luggage they proceeded to wonder around the place. Shuichi had just passed a window when he stopped and backed up. The house across had all their lights on. Not very reasonable seeing as it was 5:00 PM. Yuki came up behind him and stared out the window as well.

"Something about that twin house interest you?"

"No, I just forgot that we would be here with others," he looked up at Yuki. "Think they're nice?"

His reply was a sigh. "Who knows, who cares?" he then walked off as Noriko announced she had just finished dinner.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Shuichi followed. And so the group enjoyed a lovely meal of ramen noodles before going to the top of the mountain to test out the slopes.

- - -

The mountain activities of each individual are listed in the following:

Skiing: Shuichi, Suguru, Tohma, Noriko, Ryuichi, K, and Yuki.

Snowboarding: Hiro.

"You've done this before?" Shuichi asked Hiro.

"A few times over winter break at school."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" K pushed off and shot down the slope.

Suguru followed, then Ryuichi, Tohma, and Noriko. Hiro was waiting for Shuichi and Yuki to go, Yuki was waiting for Shuichi, and Shuichi was paralyzed with fear.

"Are you gonna go?" Hiro asked.

Shuichi shook his head. "Can't move. Too scared."

Yuki drummed his fingers on his ski pole. He was getting annoyed. His patience finally vanished.

"Go!" he lifted on ski and gave Shuichi a good kick on the rump.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Shuichi zoomed down the slope.

"Wow, good kick," Hiro smirked and both he and Yuki pushed down the slope.

"What a wuss," was all Yuki said.

The said wuss was still screaming as he swerved uncontrollably. He quieted down some as he started to get control. Once that was accomplished he looked down at his feet attempting to keep them together. It took a few pushes but he finally got out of the painful spread eagle.

"HA!" he looked up in time to make face-to-bark contact with a low branch.

"OW! DAMN!" he (stupidly) lifted one hand (ski pole in hand) and ran his glove across his nose.

He then held up his hand to find blood.

"Oh, that's just great," it then occurred to him that he was swerving. He looked ahead to see a huge boulder.

"Aaahhh!" he swerved and dodged it, only to have another boulder in front of him.

"AAAHHH!" swerve, dodge, boulder, swerve, dodge, boulder, swerve, dodge, boulder.

He then came to a point where the boulders were much closer. He swerved one and his head hit another. A branched then whacked him in the face, causing him to swerve into a boulder, popping his back.

"OW!" but was that enough for ol' Shuichi? No, siree!

Eventually he came to a point where it was narrow path that was lined by boulders on each side. Needless to say, his head had plenty of bumps when he came out of that.

However, when he finally did come out of that, he came to another obstacle of snow waves.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He finally got control and eventually started to ride them like a pro. Once he was off them, he once again (stupidly) looked behind him, wearing a victorious grin. When he looked back in front of him, he found an icy ramp.

"OH!" he went off it flying about 15 feet in the air.

Landing in the following spread eagle would've earned him some original points in the Olympics.

- - -

Hiro turned to the side, slowing then stopping his snowboard. Yuki did the same. The others were already at the finish line and looked a bit confused when they didn't see Shuichi.

"Where's Shuichi?" asked Ryuichi.

"The moron swerved onto the professional's course," was all Yuki said as he went to the finishing line for that course.

The others followed.

- - -

"When will it end?" Shuichi was bruised, his mid section was killing him, and he had plenty of snow in his clothes and bumps on his head to look like a snow monster.

His answer came when he saw a sign. Upon closer inspection he saw it read:

'Finish line up ahead'

"YES!" he looked up at the biggest wooden, iced-over ramp he'd ever seen.

"NO!"

- - -

Everyone looked up at the familiar panicked scream just in time to see Shuichi slide onto the huge ramp, and fly off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" the singer spun around in the air like a clown.

"SHUICHI!" Hiro called.

"Where's a camera when you need it?" K said.

"What a Kodak moment," added Noriko.

Their heads move in sync as the followed the boy going up 200 feet in the air and going down 200 feet.

WOOMPFH!

Shuichi landed in a huge pile of snow 10 feet away from the finish line. The others rushed over to him. All that proved Shuichi was in there were the two legs sticking half way out the top and a hand sticking out the side. Yuki couldn't repress a smirk. He had no idea how he fell for this clod.

"Shuichi? Are you OK?" Hiro asked.

A muffled groan.

- - -

Shuichi closed the door to his bathroom and threw on a pair of pajamas. As he reached for the light switch, he heard music. Closing his eyes, he listened to see which direction it was coming from. He found the source at the window. Apparently the music was from the house across from this one. He couldn't hear much. They were obviously trying to be quiet.

_Well, at least t**hey're** having fun_, he thought to himself as he closed the window. He then hopped into his bed and fell asleep.

"Shuichi," someone was saying his name. He wasn't sure who it was, just that it was a guy.

"Shuichi," they cooed.

The voice was behind him, so he barely opened one eye and looked at the clock next to him. 7:27 AM. He closed his eyes.

"Shuichi," they cooed again.

Shuichi still didn't know who was behind him, and at this point he didn't care. Whoever it was, they were fixing to be kicked in their balls for waking him up at this ungodly hour.

"Shuichi. You need to get up," the voice was strained.

Yeah, and you need to shut up.

He then heard a click. It sounded familiar. VERY familiar. Like a gun. …..oh shit.

"I tried to be nice, but your time is up," Mr. K once again got the 'Terminator' voice going as he counted down from 5.

Shuichi knew the routine, he needed a funny answer. Kind of hard to be funny when your life is at stake, but his life was at stake.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP! IT LIVES! SHUICHI SHINDOU IS READY TO KICK ASS AND NOTHAVESOMEPSYCHOTICTRIGGERHAPPYAMERICANBLOWHISHEADOFFATSEVENTHIRTYINTHEMORNINGWHILEHEISONVACATION!"

About fifteen seconds of silence passed between them.

"Nope, not funny enough."

"Oh, come on! YOU'RE HOLDING ME AT GUNPOINT! BESIDES IT SEVEN THIRTY IN THE MORNING AND I HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN MY COFFEE YET! MY BRAIN'S NOT READY!"

"Then I guess you should get used to waking up this early on your own!"

"BUT-,"

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU SHUT UP? I DON'T NEED THIS SHIT THIS EARLY! IF YOU CAN'T WAKE HIM UP QUIETLY, DON'T BOTHER WAKING HIM UP!" Yuki's voice exploded from downstairs.

"No sense of humor," K put away his gun, but Shuichi was still frozen in shock from the eruption.

"Oh, and breakfast's ready," the American left the room.

-10 MINUTES LATER-

Shuichi descended the stairs into the dining room where everybody was already eating. He took a seat and looked down. Ramen.

He looked up.

"I'm trying to get rid of it," was all Noriko said.

_She's married to a chef dude and this is all she can come up with?_ Sighing, he picked up his chopsticks and began to eat his 'breakfast'.

He then looked across the table out the glass sliding doors and blinked. In the middle of the yard was a pretty big snowman.

"Who made Frosty?" everyone looked up at him, then out the doors as well.

"Who **did** make the snowman?" Tohma's replies were all 'not me'.

Putting down his ramen, Shuichi put on his coat and tied his shoes. Also curious, Suguru did the same. The two walked out onto the porch. It appeared to be the back of the house because the front didn't have a long wooden porch and a little roof overhead.

The others all lined up on the porch, ramen in hand, and watched. There was something odd about that snowman. Shuichi and Suguru walked up to it, tapping it, brushing it, and examining it.

"Maybe one of the other bands made it while we were sleeping," Ryuichi suggested.

"Or maybe some crazy fan made it for us with a video camera inside," was K's suggestion.

The others nodded. Stepping to one side, Shuichi crossed his arms and stared at it.

"Should we leave it there or knock it down?" asked Suguru, coming up beside him.

"Let's knock it down!" was the pink haired boy's answer.

Just as he was about to strike, the snowman lurched its arms and roared. "GOT CHA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shrieking like girls, Shuichi and Suguru blindly took off away from the monster with tremendous speed.

The others froze, eyes bulging as they watched the snowman proceed in chasing the screeching duo. It was like two cartoon characters being chased back and forth across the screen by a predator.

To add to the surprise and shock of a moving, carnivorous snowman, two snowballs came towards the group. One hitting K, the other hitting Hiro, both making contact with the left side of the face.

"Ow!" the two, along with others looked to the left at the other house. Comfortably seated on the back porch were two girls, one with long black hair and piercing green eyes, the other with blonde hair and soft blue eyes.

Kyra and Terra stood on the porch, waving. In the doors behind them the group could make out Sano and Kyo, looking out at the scene. The two, along with Yuki, could only stare in shock for a few seconds. That is before that state was broken by a rather loud, nuclear bomb-sounding scream.

"MY GOD, IT'S LIKE AN EVIL FROSTY THE SNOWMAN!" the said evil Frosty the Snowman nearly grabbed the two when they suddenly took off like bats out of Hell.

Missing the target, the snowman slipped, fell and…..broke. This revealed…..a body. The figure stood, laughing like crazy. They were wearing all black (jacket, vest, pants, boots), including a black mask with goggles over the eyes. From the looks of it, the person was a girl.

After calming the hysterics, the girl removed the goggles and the mask to reveal short red hair and blue eyes. Josie calmly waved at the rest of the group, smirking like a fool. The two bands and guests all sweat dropped at the ridiculously childish prank.

Shuichi and Suguru stopped at the sudden silence and looked back. Their already blood-shot eyes bulged. Josie noticed them and waved to them too. Suguru gave a small wave back. Shuichi fainted.

- - -

- - -

If you're wondering why this is being reposted it's because for some retarded reason I could post chapter 11 and one of my author friends suggested I remove it then repost it so hopefully this works. While I'm at it I'm gonna edit it and change some things. Nothing drastic I assure you. Sorry about this – but I'll have 11 up in no time.

Well, there's the first chapter. I was in an accident-prone humorous mood when I wrote this chapter, if you can't already tell. Anyway, I wanted to add Kyra and co. in this chapter, but I didn't want to do it so quickly. You see, originally, the skiing scene wasn't in there. But I felt creative and had plenty of time, so I said 'What the heck? Let's give him a work out!'

As for the spread eagles, MAN did I have fun with those! But I'm sure that's evident. As for the snowman scene, I had that idea in December of 2003 but had no idea how to put in a story, so what better story than this?

PLEASE R&R!


	2. God, more OCs?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gravitation. All characters in this story you haven't heard of in Gravitation are mine, do not steal them.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! And so quickly too. Well, here's the second chapter for you guys. And no, I'm sorry, but I will not be continuing 'Come With Me'. Tis over.

- - -

Chapter 2: OLD FRIENDS, NEW FACES

Shuichi opened his eyes and looked around. He was greeted by the sight of Hiro and Suguru leaning over him.

"What happened?"

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty's finally awake? Thank goodness. If he slept any longer, I would've sat on him." Josie said, passing where he lay on the couch.

Shut up, Josie, Shu thought to himself as he slowly closed his eyes. 5…..4…..3…..2…..1. He snapped open his eyes and shot up, knocking his head against Hiro and Suguru's. Ignoring the pain, he sat up and glanced around. Hiro, Suguru, Mr. K, Yuki, the three Nittle Grasper members were all seated around the room.

Along with Kyra, Terra, Josie, Kyo, and Sano. His vision blurred for a moment, however, as a fist connected with his face and another one with the top of his head.

"OW!" he held his face in his hands and looked to see who struck him.

Hiro glared from where he sat next to the couch, a bump on his forehead. Suguru was leaning over the couch, also with a glare, but with a red mark slowly becoming a bruise on his chin.

"Watch where you put your head!" before Shuichi could respond, two more hands came up from behind him and pinched his cheeks, pulling them.

He whacked away the hands and looked behind him. There stood Terra in a long-sleeved, blue shirt and jeans. Her earrings were what caught his eye, though. They were snowman earrings. Snowman? It came back to him in an instant.

"JOSIE!" Josie turned and smiled.

"Yes?" she asked, in an all too innocent voice.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY!"

"What wasn't, hon?"

"He means the imitation freaky-ass Frosty," commented Kyo.

Shuichi glanced over at the 23-year-old. Kyo was wearing a black sweater, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was reading a magazine, his feet resting on the table in front of him. He was wearing beige cargo pants, Shuichi noticed. And in his lap was an orange tabby.

"Is that…..," he trailed off.

Kyo glanced at him then down at the snoozing feline.

"Nemo? Yeah. And he's not the only one," he went back to his magazine, not seeming to be very enthusiastic on the subject.

"You mean you brought more than one cat?" he sweat-dropped at Kyra.

"Yeah, we brought them all," Kyra smiled as she spoke.

She wore a white turtleneck, also rolled up to the elbows, and jeans.

"You brought all nine cats?"

"And then some."

"Huh?" Shuichi was confused.

However, he understood once four familiar furry faces entered the room. Fang, Toru, Demon, and Leki (Husky, Brown dog, Husky/wolf, and Lab).

"Ah."

Kyra whistled, followed by a few clicking sounds with her tongue. All at once a few mews were heard as a white cat with brown and black spots, Kari, a red cat, Fireball, a grey cat, Lisa, and another white one with black socks and a black ring around his right eye, Boxer entered the room.

"Am I in your house?" he asked Kyra.

"Yup. Haru and Jin hauled you in here. Genjo would've helped, but he was laughing too hard. Oh, and by the way, he recorded the snowman thing."

Shuichi looked at her with a face that said, "WTF?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"SHAMELESS," K interrupted.

"As in the band here?" K nodded.

"So your band is-,"

"MASK," the three girls said in unison.

Yuki shifted. Despite the 'truce' between all of them, he still felt uncomfortable.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"An hour," said Suguru.

"An hour!"

"Well, yeah. Once you were unconscious, two guys came out of nowhere and hauled you over here. That took about fifteen minutes, since we were pretty far off. And after they set you down on the couch, we all dashed over here where you slept for 45 minutes before waking up."

"…..oh."

"Which reminds me," Tohma said. "Who are you people? Besides the other two bands?"

"You remember when Shuichi ran away?" Yuki asked.

Tohma nodded.

"He stayed with those two and met those three," he pointed to Kyra and Kyo, then Sano, Josie and Terra.

"What are the odds you'd be here?" Ryuichi commented.

"Well, needless to say Josie never surrenders an opportunity to win something," Josie gave a grin and bowed.

"And she almost always wins," Kyo said as he pulled the bowing redhead by her jacket to the seat.

She gave a wicked smirk at Kyo, who glared at her.

"Ignore them. Kyo just lost a bet is all," Sano sighed.

"What bet?" Noriko asked, curiosity taking over.

Josie opened her mouth to speak, but Kyra, along with Kyo and Terra clamped their hands over her mouth.

"Nothing!" they shouted in unison.

Shuichi knew he was going to look into this.

"So," K asked, making a conversation on a more suitable subject. "Where are the members of SHAMELESS?"

Mask and guests looked at each other.

"That is a good question," Terra furrowed her eyebrows. "It can't take that long to get a tree. I mean, there are plenty of good ones right above the ramp."

"Tree?"

"Yeah. Christmas. We're going to be here for it, ya know."

"Oh."

"By 'ramp'," Shuichi started. "Do you mean the one at the end of the pro's course?"

"You mean the one you flew off of?" Josie asked.

Shuichi gave a surprised look at her, but she just turned and looked away. Everybody in the room gave a slight chuckle, or at the least, a bemused smirk.

"No, there's an ice ramp right behind the house leading off the mountain."

"Yeah, and there's a perfectly, completely frozen pond too."

"I'll go out and see if I can spot them," Josie volunteered.

She got up and headed out onto the back porch. Everybody in the room looked at each other.

"OK, I'm going too," Terra got up.

"Right behind you," Kyo put Nemo on the table and followed after.

Everybody looked at each other again, shrugged, got up, and followed. They all lined up on the back porch in about a minute, and glanced around the winter wonderland. Shuichi noticed the pond almost immediately. It was rather large and all the snow was scraped off of it and lined up around the side.

The ramp would've seemed big had it not been for the pro's course. It was about 12 meters above the base of the mountain. A huge tree was blocking the right side of it, and as he followed the tree down he noticed a snow mound that stood about five feet over Yuki, he guessed. Someone had poorly attempted to attach a small, skinny ramp to it, but it was frozen enough to stay together.

"Do you see them, Josie?" he asked.

But the guitarist held a finger up to shush him.

"Shhh," she whispered.

They all stood silent.

"Listen."

Shuichi was a little baffled. Why- he stopped his thought before it began as he heard a faint sound coming from the mountain. What is that?

As it became closer and louder, Shuichi noticed it was…..screaming? As they peered up the mountain, they noticed a figure sliding down the slope at an enormous rate. The person was headed right for the ramp.

"Holy…..,"Kyo gasped. "Is that Haru?"

The person flew off the ramp, grabbing for the tree. He was able to grasp a branch, but his grip released when he swung forward, falling straight down. Some of them closed their eyes and flinched as he hit the mound, still screaming, and flew off the ramp onto the ice pond.

"WOAH!" the person, Haru, shouted as he slid painfully across the ice.

He skidded a bit before slowing to a stop in the middle of the pond.

"Yup, it's Haru," Kyo smirked.

Haru had short, dark blue hair (about the same length at Shuichi's) and sky blue eyes. His down coat was somewhat torn and he was covered with snow. He looked to be the same age as the rest of them. He gave a groan that could be heard from the porch.

"Graceful," was all Sano said.

"Where's Genjo?" asked Josie.

"He's coming," Haru took deep breaths.

Another scream could be heard in that moment, and they all looked up to see another guy fly off the ramp. He, however, didn't grab for the tree, but hit it head on. But like Haru, he tumbled down onto the snow mound, slid off it, but his torso, neck and head were the first to make contact with the ice, leaving his feet dangling in the air. Everyone flinched at that.

He seemed to going much faster than Haru, and that was proven when he crashed into the blue-haired star at an enormously high speed. The poor celebrity didn't even get to shout as the newcomer did a 360 and landed, quite harshly, on Haru's stomach. Neither moved.

"Hey, Genjo; you alive?" Kyra asked.

Genjo's hair was shorter than Haru's. It was dark brown and the ends of his bangs were black tipped. Also, below his brown hair but still visible, was a border of his hair at the back of his neck. It was also black. He also seemed to be 19, maybe 20. He blinked open hazel green eyes and looked up, before closing his eyes. He lay there in silence for a few seconds before speaking.

"Whoever made that ramp should die," he mumbled.

"Anything broken?" Sano asked, quite seriously.

"God, I hope not."

"Haru?"

"Can't tell. Too numb," the man wheezed.

"Well, at least now you two have discovered why that mound was made. It saved your life," Terra snickered.

"If I could move any appendage I'd throw you off the ramp and let it save yours too."

"Ah come on. Who knows? Maybe it will help get the tree down here," Josie added.

As soon as she said that, Haru's eyes snapped open.

"Genjo?"

"Hm?"

"Where is the tree?"

Genjo opened his eyes.

As if fate at work, another shout was heard. But they didn't see anybody. Nope. Just a giant tree going off the ramp and hovering right over them.

"OH!" Haru and Genjo quickly rolled out of the way as the others backed up.

The tree landed with a powerful impact, sending up snow, sliding all the way to porch and slamming to a stop against the wood.

"Ow," Genjo stood, holding his neck.

"Genjo? Where are you Genjo," Haru was back on his back, swinging his arms around and calling for his friend.

"Right here, dude. You okay?" Genjo walked over and kneeled, helping Haru to his feet.

"Wait a sec, wait a sec," Haru said, gripping Genjo's arms to avoid falling.

"What?"

Without warning Haru whipped his foot behind Genjo's and pushed, knocking the other over. He then followed, positioning his elbow till it connected with Genjo's gut. The brunette coughed a bit after having the wind knocked out of him, before turning his attention to the man sprawled on top of him.

"What THE HELL was that for!"

"Don't fall on me again!" Haru retorted.

Genjo blinked. "Wha- I COULDN'T CONTROL THAT!"

"You would've been able to if you joined that cult and develop psychic powers like we planned! Now help me up!"

"…….you are such an ass."

"Thank you for the soap-worthy drama, boys," Terra said. "You've reminded me yet again why I'm no longer in touch with my family."

"Now we only have to wait for Jin," Josie commented.

"No need," Kyo said.

He was looking at the tree.

There, on the tree, was another man. His eyes were blue, his hair ,a deep red, reaching his shoulder blades. Unlike the other two, he had short bangs and skinny fringes. Not to mention one hell of a death grip on the tree.

He'll probably have the mother of all splinters, Shuichi thought.

"Jin?" Genjo waved his hand in front of his friend's face, Haru riding on his back.

"I want a piggy back ride," Josie mumbled.

"I think he's dead," Kyra said.

"You can let go of the tree now. You're safe. OK? You're safe on the ground," Kyra tried to comfort the boy, whose eyes were the size of dinner plates.

As if to contradict her statement, a whirling sound was heard right before an ax impeded itself an inch deep into tree, right in front of Jin's face. Everybody froze for a few moments.

"OK, now you're safe," stated Josie.

- - -

Me: Well, there's for all of you who wanted the second chapter! Thanks for reviewing by the way. I wasn't getting much out of what I was originally typing, so I decided to add another catastrophe. In a funny, non harmful.

Please be aware that these are characters, not real people. Attempt to do anything I just had them do and you'd probably break your neck.

Genjo: NO JOKE!

Haru: Yeah, were you TRYING to kill us!

Me: Maybe. You are my original characters. I can do with you whatever I want!

Jin: Are we allowed to quit?

Me: No.

Genjo: Fine. Just don't make us do anything embarrassing in the future.

Haru: Or yaoi. I refuse to be gay. That's for the main characters.

Jin: Please, guys. She wouldn't do that. Would you?

Me: ……

Jin: ….. I demand a lawyer.

Kyra: Hey, its you guy's fault.

Genjo, Haru, Jin: HOW SO!

Kyra: You're shameless, remember?

Genjo, Haru, Jin: …..shut up Kyra.

Me: Well, I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible! PLEASE R&R!


	3. I love Chocolat

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gravitation.

A/N: Please don't remind me how late I am – I promise you I'm well aware

- - -

Chapter 3: Who Doesn't Love Chocolate?

After the three members of Shameless, Haru (the singer), Genjo (Guitarist), and Jin (Drummer) settled into the living room, introductions were passed around.

To add to Shuichi's annoyance was the mysterious bet Kyo lost because even the members of Shameless seemed to know and took plenty of pleasure out of it.

Also, it turned out that Jin did get the said 'mother of all splinters'. It was obvious by the huge band-aid on his palm, though the other two also had some bruises to bare. By voted demand, they were ordered to leave the tree outside to prevent any more accidents.

"So how long have you guys been a band?" Hiro asked Jin.

"About six months I'd say."

"We've been one about three," Kyra sighed. "But we're catching up."

"Shut up, Kyra," Shameless said in unison.

"Well you all seem to be getting along fine," K said, looking up from his chess game with Sano.

"We work for the same company," Terra stated.

"Really?"

They all nodded.

"How about that," he looked back down at the chess game.

"Checkmate," declared Sano.

"HUH?" K gaped at the sudden loss. "How did-,"

"You shouldn't make a move while you're not even looking," everyone sweat dropped at K.

"Rematch?"

"Sure, why not," they started to set up another game.

Noriko glanced down at her watch.

"Wow, it's already one pm."

"Time flies when you're having fun," Josie smiled.

Haru, Genjo, and Jin all glared over at her.

"What?" she asked, baffled.

Shuichi's group got up to leave when Terra stopped them.

"Hey, later on tonight, why don't you guys come back over tonight and we'll watch a movie and have some fun," she suggested.

"Sure," Shuichi smiled.

"Fine by me," K agreed.

Everyone else nodded or gave an answer meaning 'yes'.

"We better not be watching a sad movie," demanded Kyo. "I absolutely refuse to walk through a tissue pile again."

"Tissues?"

"She and Shuichi were watching a movie once and they were bawling big time," Kyo explained. "I didn't even know we had that many tissues! I had to take out seven trash bags by the time they stopped!"

Everyone started to chuckle.

"Touché Kyo. Perhaps they'd like to know about the bet you lost?"

Kyo froze.

"If you do, I will never speak to you again."

"No big loss."

"I'll move away."

"Halleluiah."

"I'll kill myself."

"Well then I better start planning the party. Such short notice, too," she walked off.

"Kyra. Kyra! You better be joking! Come back here!" Kyo followed her.

The others ignored them and said their good-byes. They all made sure that the Cuties (named by Terra and Josie- whenever they say this, they're talking about Nittle Grasper, BAD LUCK, K, and Yuki) would be back at the Funnies' (everyone else; also named by Terra and Josie) house at 7:00 PM.

"You don't seriously expect us to refer to ourselves as 'Funnies' and call them 'Cuties', do you?" Haru asked.

"We sure do!" exclaimed Terra and Josie.

After that was settled, they all went back to their own house. And, although they tried not to show it, they were all anxiously awaiting the hour of seven o' clock. Even Ryuichi. …..especially Ryuichi. He thought they were funny.

7:00 PM

Shuichi knocked on the front door, the rest of the company behind him. A few thumps were heard before the door was opened. Josie stared out at the rest of them and looked around, seeming to be confused.

"Where is…..?" she started, but looked down and seemed triumphant at finding Shu. "Oh, there you are! I didn't see you!"

Shuichi felt his veins throb. "A har har har." He semi-stormed past Josie, who smiled and politely opened the door for the rest of them to come in.

As each one entered, each one immediately noticed the wonderful aroma in the air. And each one recognized the sweet smell.

Chocolate.

They discarded their coats and snow-covered boots and walked into the living room. Haru, Genjo, and Sano were all sitting around the coffee table. The weather channel was on, but not one of them was concentrating on the TV. No, they were more fixed on the cards in their hands and the pile of poker chips in the center of the table.

"Last hand," Genjo laid down his hand. It was a straight.

"Damn," Haru sighed.

He laid down his hand.

A four of a kind.

"You are an unlucky duck, ya know that?"

Genjo shrugged and the two looked up at Sano, who sighed.

"Never had a chance, huh?" the other two grinned.

"Relax, Sano. We beat about everybody."

Sano looked up at them and laid down his hand.

A royal flush.

"I meant you two," the boys sighed as Sano collected the chips.

"How about a less stressful game, like 'Go Fish'?"

"What the hell is 'Go Fish'?

Genjo and Haru looked at each other, shock written on their faces. "Damn, man. We figured you grew up twisted, but how the hell did you get through childhood without ever playing 'Go Fish'?"

"Because I was too busy winning at Poker all the time. Just tell me the rules already."

Both mouths were gaped open, slowly to close into realization, soon followed by disturbing smirks.As they began to explain the "rules" of the game, Terra entered the room.

"OK, you guys! Morgan made these all by herself!"

They all looked down at the mini human carrying the tray. It was a little girl. She looked like she was 6 or 7. She had long brown hair, dark brown, almost black eyes, and wore a pretty blue dress.

She was absolutely adorable.

"Here you go!" she set the tray down on the table.

It was covered in mouth-watering chocolates. "Who is this?" Shuichi asked, slightly baffled.

Terra looked up at him.

"Oh, hey Shu. This is Morgan. She's Kyra and Kyo's cousin. From America."

"Yeah but how did she get here? I didn't see her earlier. And you already have two guests!"

"About that," Haru began. "I found her hiding. It's actually a long story but one that probably took off ten years of my life from the heart attack I received."

"Tell us anyway."

"Well-,"

-Flashback-

"I'm bored," Jin said, leaning back on the couch.

"You're not the only one," Genjo said on the couch across from him.

He, Jin, and Haru weren't about to go outside; they wanted to watch a movie but Kyra forbade it saying that 'they'd get too wrapped up in it and would still be watching it by the time the others got here at seven.'

"Hey, how about we play some card games?" Jin suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Anybody have any cards?" Genjo asked.

Jin shook his head.

"Kyra had some in her bag. I saw her put some in there at the last minute."

"Well let's ask her. Where is she?"

"In the shower," Josie stated as she passed them, eating a lollipop.

They all sweat dropped and looked at each other.

"I'll go!" Genjo volunteered.

That idea was quickly laid to rest, as was Genjo.

"I'm sure she won't mind if we just take them for a while," they all nodded.

"OK, then. I'll go get 'em," Haru got up and walked up the stairs.

He didn't remember which room was Kyra's, so he had to open the door to each room before he found hers. He recognized the big blue bag on her bed and walked in. He searched the outside pockets first. Even though he saw her put them inside the bag, he didn't want to go snooping through all her stuff.

He looked through one of the pockets at an end of the bag. It was filled with socks. However, he saw an ouline of a pertruding rectangle that looked like a deck of cards. Whatever was in the main pocket was taking up a lot of space.

"God, I have no idea why girls feel the need to pack so much shi-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"Haru fell back, petrified, and started to crawl away.

"What is it?!" Kyra slammed open the door, wearing a white robe covered with cartoon kitty cats.

"YOU MURDERED A LITTLE GIRL?!?!?!?"

Kyra was silent for a moment. "Um…noooooo."

It was at this point in time that everyone else started gathering at the door.

"THEN WHY IS THERE A BODY IN YOUR BAG?!?!"

Kyra sweat dropped and walked over to the bag.

"Oh, that? That's Morgan," she shook the little girl, who stirred and sat up.

It was an adorable sight to see the little girl, as she looked around with adorable, giant, blurry eyes. The adorableness dissipated when she met Haru's somewhat pissed ones.

Kyo politely pushed past everyone and stared at the little girl. Then he glared at Kyra.

"What is she doing here?"

"Ah, come on Kyo. We don't get to see much of her as it is. And she would've had her visit cut short because we won the contest. I felt bad for her so I hid her in here."

"Kyra, we already have two guests. If they found out you snuck our cousin in here, we might be kicked out."

"So you're saying you don't want her here?"

"No, that's not it. I was just-,"

"Afraid that she'll ruin your 'big boy' fun?"

"That's not-,"

"Get in the way of everything?"

"Hey now. I was just-,"

"Breaking her down right after her nap?"

"No! I only-,"

"Want her to go away because she's cost a lot of extra money while she was in our apartment and no longer care for her as a family member?"

"Now that is a low attack, you-,"

"OK, that was a lovely event. Can we borrow your cards?" Jin interrupted.

Kyra shuffled through her bag, found the cards, and tossed them to Jin, who walked off along with Genjo and Haru. Everyone else followed.

-End Flashback-

"If that were me the only thought I'd think was that she was a zombie," Ryuichi said.

Said zombie gave a big smile as they complimented her on her chocolates before walking back into the kitchen.

"So what's going on?" Tohma asked.

"Go in the kitchen and find out," Genjo gave a smile.

Tohma nodded as he and the others walked into the kitchen, but not before Hiro grabbed some chocolates.

It was heaven. The chocolate aroma was everywhere. Every table in the room was covered by tools and bowls and cookie sheets and chocolate. Kyra was stirring melted, steaming chocolate onto a cookie sheet and spreading it out while Morgan mixed it. Kyo and Jin were monitoring the chocolate in the freezer and the chocolate that was currently being melted in the microwave and on the stove.

Josie was squeezing chocolate out of a tube and onto a cookie sheet, making what looked like Hershey Kisses. And Terra was taking chocolates out of molds and decorating them.

"What're you guys doing?" Suguru asked.

Kyra looked up and smiled. "Ah, the Cuties are here! Have you met Mo yet?" she motioned to the little girl.

"Yeah, we've met her. The chocolate chef. You're chocolates were really good, by the way," Hiro gave the girl a smile.

She responded by smiling and holding her hands out to him.

"That means 'Come here'," Kyra said, giving the girl a spoonful of chocolate.

Hiro walked over and leaned down. Morgan wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Ahh, she gave you a chocolate kiss!" Ryuichi smiled at the sight of melted chocolate in the shape of lips.

"Thank you very much," Terra handed him a napkin and he wiped off the chocolate.

"You're welcome!" Morgan exclaimed. "Are you gonna make some chocolates too?"

"Sure. What do I do?"

"Anything you want. There are chocolate bricks over there. There's dark chocolate, milk chocolate, white chocolate, some peanut butter chocolate bricks too, which are really good. Just choose what you want and give it to either Kyo or Jin, and they'll melt it for you. Then you can go over in the refrigerator and find something like a fruit you want to put the chocolate on or one of the foods next to the fridge or take it over to the molds or over here or on this table!"

"O-K. Anything else?"

"Yeah, you have to get a head band, a hair tie, and an apron so you don't get hair in the chocolate or chocolate on your clothes!"

Everyone else let out a small chuckle too as Hiro smiled and walked over to the three items.

"You guys, if you want," Kyo started, "Just grab one of each unless you have really short hair and go ahead and make your own chocolates."

The Cuties (I'm having fun with this; can you tell?) walked over and picked up one of each.

Noriko didn't feel like making chocolates, so she went over and helped Terra decorate. Ryuichi didn't want to wait to make chocolates, so he went over to help Kyra. K was the first to get his chocolate melted, and he walked over to Josie so she could show him how to make the chocolates. Hiro was the second and he too went to Josie.

Shuichi and Tohma each got their chocolates melted and went over to pour them into molds. Suguru volunteered to help Kyo and Jin, who gladly accepted. Yuki was the last one to get his chocolate melted. The person melting the brick was Kyo.

Kyo turned and looked Yuki dead in the eye, and the two stayed like that for a while. Luckily, no one else noticed or bothered to pay attention. Kyo sighed and gently took the chocolate brick from him.

"I'm sorry for fighting with you if that's what you're glaring at me for," Kyo said as he turned and began to melt the chocolate.

Yuki's eyes widened. He certainly wasn't expecting that at all. Could he have been wrong about this guy? Anyone in the room would've done the same thing if somebody tried to take Shuichi against his will. Especially him. Perhaps he should give the guy a chance. And if he turned out he was gay and did love Shuichi, then Yuki would just beat the shit out of him….yeah, that sounded fair.

Kyo turned and handed him a bowl of hot, melted milk chocolate. Taking it from him, Yuki slowly walked by the man.

"I'm sorry too," he said, quietly.

Kyo turned and faced the back of Yuki, who kept on walking. He smiled.

'Yeah, you better be.' he thought to himself with a smirk.

About an three hours after they arrived, everyone had made a bunch of chocolates that were frozen in place and ready to eat. Along with some rich, creamy hot chocolate to drink. Not to mention a few accidents. Like when really, really, really hot chocolate spilled all over Ryuichi's pants.

As everyone finished decorating their chocolates and setting them on plates, Sano, Kyo, Haru, Jin, Hiro, and Genjo all went around the house and brought down bean bags and pillows and pulled out a fold out bed on one of the couches as they positioned everything around the TV. Noriko, Ryuichi, and Kyra all set out tables and trays.

Then everyone found a comfy spot and set their chocolate treats on a tray or table near them. Josie got up from her spot on her bean bag and stood in front of the TV, holding up two DVDs.

"OK, here's how it's going to work. I have selected to movies. One is a movie that'll scare the hell out of you," she held one DVD that was most likely appropriately titled 'Hell On Earth'.

The cover had people bleeding and holding weapons.

"Then to relax your nerves, we will watch a movie that will make you wet yourself," she held up another DVD that was titled 'Connections'.

(A/N: No, these are not real movies; I just made them up. If there are movies with these title or whatever, I wouldn't know)

"Now if you run out of hot chocolate or chocolates, there are more in the kitchen. If you have to go to the bathroom at any point, make it quick. I won't keep it on pause forever. And if during the scary movie you get too loud when you scream, which you will, try and keep it down. Mo's asleep and we're getting her up to watch Connections. She does have ear plugs, but I still don't want to take the chances of giving a six-year-old a heart attack at such a young age. Now, LET'S BEGIN!"

She put in the first movie.

OK, that's that chapter. I just watched a movie called 'Chocolat' and not only did I crave chocolate, I craved writing a chapter with chocolate in it.


	4. Little House of Horrors

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gravitation.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing you guys. Really appreciate it. Well, sorry it took so long but I just back from vacation and now schools starting, so I've been busy. This one is for the scary movie. And also, this is to put some focus on Hiro and Suguru since I felt I was leaving them out, so don't expect to see too much Shuichi. Well, here ya go.

Chapter 4: Little House of Horrors

Current order of seating:

They are sitting in two rows of semi circles.

Back row from left to right:

Kyra, Ryuichi, Tohma, Yuki, Shuichi, Kyo, Terra, Hiro.

Front row (on floor: cushions, bean bags, etc.) from left to right:

Sano, Josie, Noriko, Haru, Genjo, Jin, Mr. K, Suguru.

The movie had just started and already some psychotic serial killer was shown cutting off parts of people's body for God knows what reason. Ryuichi, Kyra, Terra, Suguru, and Shuichi were already plowing into their chocolates. They did not do well with gruesome movies.

Kyo was sitting back, as was Yuki, Sano, and K. So far, they thought it was pathetic. Little did they know that in the course of the next fifteen minutes their opinion would soon change. Meanwhile, not five minutes after the actual movie started, pass the previews, Yuki and Kyo would sometimes give a quick glance at each other before returning their eyes to the TV.

The girls (except Kyra who is used to seeing hot men in the acting business) were starting to drool as an incredibly hot actor appeared on the scene. Kyo looked over at Terra as did Sano at Josie, and the two men put one finger under the girl's chin and closed their mouths in unison.

About twenty minutes later Shuichi had become a part of the couch, Kyra and Ryuichi were hugging each other to death, both with pale faces. Tohma was leaning over, holding his stomach; Sano had dinner plates for eyes and was visibly flinching; Suguru was clinging to K, who was paling; Josie and Noriko were hiding behind Sano; Jin was becoming sickly looking; Haru and Genjo were calmly sipping their cups of hot cocoa; and Kyo and Yuki had started a staring contest out of the blue, completely ignoring the movie.

"I'm going to get more chocolates," Kyra said, as she grabbed her tray and left the room.

Ryuichi then clinged to the next closest person, Tohma.

"Me too," Noriko and Josie both got up and followed her into the kitchen.

Kyo finally broke the staring contest as a shriek from the TV, then from Terra scared the tar out of him.

Kyra, Josie, and Noriko all poked their heads out from the kitchen.

"What is it?" they asked.

"Th-the….the," she stuttered.

"What?"

"The hot actor died!!!!"

Josie and Kyra both let out cries of anguish as Noriko rolled her eyes and headed back into the kitchen.

Haru glanced around for the remote, found it, and paused the movie

"Alright, I think now would be a good time to take a break since we have another hour and a half to go."

Everyone stared blankly at him.

"HOUR AND A HALF?!?!" they screamed.

"Well, yeah. It's only forty-five minutes into the movie."

"WHAT?!"

"Yup. So you all go take a break and-," he paused. "Where'd Shuichi go?"

Kyo and Yuki blinked, looked at each other, then down.

"Can he actually go that far into the couch?" Hiro asked.

The only part of Shuichi that was sticking out was his head and his legs, but they were covered by a heavy blanket.

"Somebody wake him up in case he's passed out," and with that said, Genjo stood and walked off toward the restroom.

Everyone went and took their breaks and as it turned out, Shuichi wasn't unconscious. He was stuck and his mouth was covered by his knee so he couldn't speak and could barely breathe for his nose was also being crushed.

They tried pulling him out, but he was indeed stuck. That is until K just pulled out the cushion allowing the boy to move. Which, by the way, he would've done had he not been stuck in that position for thirty minutes. And so time passed as they straightened Shuichi out, the boy deciding to sit on the floor this time.

Finally, they got back to the movie.

'NO! NO! Please! Oh, God no!!! PLEASE!!!'

Everyone except Haru and Genjo were at the edge of their seats as the woman started begging for her life from the serial killer who was collecting parts of people's bodies to create the perfect wife. He already killed eight little girls and made the 'perfect daughter'. Now for his wife, he wanted her face.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Sano, Kyo, Tohma, Yuki, Hiro, and K could no longer breathe as those who were afraid clutched onto them as if avoiding their own death by killing them.

After that scene things calmed down a bit and the stranglers released their grips. Haru and Genjo glanced at each, smirked, and then turned back to the movie. However, no one took note that every now and then they would disappear.

Finally the movie ended and they all sighed in relief.

"Wow. That is all I have to say," Kyra said.

Terra gulped. "Oh, I have a lot to say, that I'll tell ya."

"That was sick,"(sick as in 'sweet' or 'tight') Genjo finished off his cocoa.

"I loved it," Haru commented. "Let's watch it again."

"NO!!!" the answer came at once by everyone except Genjo.

"Is it just me," Noriko stated. "Or is it getting chilly in here?"

Now that she brought it up, everyone noted that they were very cold. Kyo got up and checked the thermostat.

"Thirty degrees? No wonder."

"Why would it be thirty degrees?"

"No clue. I'll check the closet where the heater is," he disappeared around a corner and came back a few minutes later.

"Heaters broken. Some critter dug through rotted wall and made a rather large hole, freezing up some parts while it was snowing."

"Ah, great. How are we gonna stay warm?"

"There's a supply shed fifteen minutes from here. I'm sure it'll have some tools to fix this kind of thing. As well as some other things, like blankets."

"No offense, but what is a supply shed doing fifteen minutes from these huts?" Suguru asked.

"It's for emergencies. Close enough so we can make it there on foot, and far away enough to protect us from whatever danger might be here."

"Oh."

"I guess we better get going."

"I'll go get my coat."

Tohma turned to them. "He'll probably need some help, so Noriko, Yuki, K; let's go with them."

"Why me?" Yuki asked.

"We need some muscles."

Yuki frowned and folded his arms.

"Come on," Tohma threw on his coat as did the other three.

"I'll come too," Sano volunteered, tossing on his shoes.

Kyo came back. "Oh, extra help, eh?" he opened the door. "Let's go."

They all piled out the door and the sound of the car engines were heard not long after. Then silence. Everyone sat there, in the cold, glancing at each other.

Josie decided to break the silence. "So, what'd you guys think?"

"That was freakin' scary," was all Jin said.

"No joke," Kyra agreed. "Who would kill a bunch of little girls?"

"It wasn't real you guys," Genjo commented.

"Yeah, it just looked real."

"Easy for you two to say. You could watch the top ten scariest movies in the world, have someone create a scene exactly like it with you two as the victims and you probably wouldn't even break a sweat," argued Terra.

Haru and Genjo looked at each, and for the second time that night, smirked a knowing smirk.

"What?" Terra was a little nervous at that look.

"Nothing. We agree," Haru said.

"Ya know; it's really weird that you were petrified when you found Mo 'supposedly dead'," Josie started. "And yet a horror flick like this can't even get you to gape."

Haru lowered his eyes.

"I hated the guy's red gloves. You know, 'cause they were colored with blood," Ryuichi said.

"I am never going to recover from that," Shuichi managed to speak. "It looked so real!"

Ryuichi, Hiro, and Suguru all nodded.

"What was the scariest thing for you, Shu?" Kyra asked.

Shuichi pondered a moment before replying. "Probably with the victims, how he came thirty minutes before midnight every night and finished by twelve when the bell would ring, leaving a carving of a cross in the middle of the bed."

"Yeah, and how he left no trace of their death and killed everyone else in the house and they'd appear to the detective as ghosts."

"Oh, yeah. It was really creepy when the dad saw his little girl's ghost and how she went 'Watch out behind you,' in that oober creepy voice. Then he turns around and there's the killer about to ax him."

"Yeah, it's a good thing Genjo warned me about that," Haru stated.

Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean Genjo warned you?" Josie asked.

"I've seen it before," Genjo simply shrugged.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Because then you'd would ask me a whole bunch of questions."

"...you don't know me."

"Hey, I bet you don't know where they got the idea for this movie, do you?" he grinned.

Josie gave him a peculiar look. "What do you mean?"

"This movie was based off a real man who really did kill children and women to create the perfect daughter and wife."

"Nah uh!"

"No lie. In real life, his wife and daughter had died of a disease and no friend of either of them donated blood or organs to try and save them, so he went after them and collected the parts himself. Only he wanted to create a more beautiful wife and daughter, but was found and imprisoned before he could finish either."

"Really?" Suguru asked.

"Yup. Rumor has it that he escaped and hasn't been seen or heard from since."

"How long ago was this?" Hiro asked.

Genjo paused for a while. "Eight years."

"You're shittin' me," Josie exclaimed.

"No lie. And every now and then a murder will occur in the night on a woman or a little girl and police reports stated she died at eleven-thirty PM," he pointed to the clock.

It read 11:29 PM.

…..

…..

11:30

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" An ear piercing scream was heard through the house and everyone jumped out of their skin.

"What the hell was that?!" exclaimed Jin.

Everyone froze and paled.

"MORGAN!!" they rushed upstairs and slammed open the door to the girl's room. The bed covers were pulled up.

Kyra panicked and flicked on the lights and everyone stood in silence. Morgan was missing from her bed, replaced by a cross carved into the mattress.

"Oh, my….," Kyra stumbled backward. "Oh, I'm being stupid. It was just a movie. She probably just got scared of a nightmare or something and went to find one of us."

"Yeah, yeah. That's explainable," Terra nodded.

"And the cross?" Shuichi asked.

They all gulped.

"Let's just split up and look for her, m'kay?" Kyra said.

"But what about the kil-,"

"It was a movie!" Kyra, Terra, and Josie retorted back.

Shuichi went silent.

They went in pairs. Haru and Jin, Genjo and Kyra, Josie and Terra, Suguru and Hiro, and Shuichi and Ryuichi. Each pair had a flashlight just in case.

"So do you think it could really be him?" Suguru asked as he and Hiro glanced down a hallway.

"Well, Genjo did say it was eight years ago. Maybe he heard of us being way out here and decided to strike."

They heard a clink behind them and shot around. No one.

Suguru gulped. "I really wish you didn't say that."

"That makes two of us."

-ELSEWHERE

Josie and Terra opened a door to a bedroom and glanced in.

"Well, no one here. Let's go," Terra turned to walk away but Josie grabbed her collar.

"Come on you big chicken. We have to find Morgan," Terra sighed and nodded.

Then she turned and the two went in. Shining the flashlight around first, Josie decided it was safe. They went in a ways and began searching. Terra was avoiding the bed, but Josie crouched down next to it and shined the flashlight under the bed.

"Josie, you have got to be the bravest person."

"There's nothing under here. If you're so afraid, turn on the lights," Terra nodded and went to the light switch next to the door.

The lights didn't come on.

"Josie?"

"Hm?"

"The lights aren't coming on," she flicked the switch on and off but the room stayed darkened.

"It's fine. Here, come and take the flashlight," Josie held it out as she searched the closet.

Terra walked over and just as she took hold of it, the door slammed shut.

"EEP!" the two squeaked and turned toward the door.

Neither of them spoke but both seemed to be thinking the same thing. Josie rushed over and jiggled the handle. Their suspicions were confirmed. It was locked.

"Josie."

"Don't say it Terra."

"But-,"

"It's fine. The flashlight lights up the majority of the room. Even if he was in here, we would've heard him or seen him."

"But what if-,"

"We already searched the room. Where could he hide?"

The shower curtain in the bathroom was heard shutting.

The two turned slowly toward the open room and Terra backed up towards Josie, shining the flashlight at the bathroom.

"Did you check the bathroom?" Terra's voice began to get higher.

Josie gulped. "No," her voice matched her friend's.

A shadow suddenly appeared in the light.

The two screamed.

-ELSEWHERE

Shuichi and Ryuichi exited the bathroom, a sigh of relief from coming out empty handed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A blood-curdling scream rang in their ears.

"That sounds like-,"

"Josie and Terra!"

The two rushed off. They turned hallways, not sure where they were headed when they ran into something, falling back.

"Ow," the two looked up and came eye to eye with Suguru and Hiro.

"Did you two hear it?" Shuichi asked.

Hiro nodded.

"But I'm not sure where it came from."

"We already checked those hallways, and since you came from there that leaves two."

"Got cha. Let's go," Hiro helped up the pianist and the two rushed off in one direction.

Ryuichi and Shuichi took the other.

"I hope they're OK," said Ryuichi.

Shuichi could only nod.

---

Hiro and Suguru turned a corner and came to the railing hovering above the big hall way.

"Ah, where could they be?!" Hiro exclaimed.

Suguru wasn't thinking about the two girls anymore, however. Instead, he froze in place and could only look to his right.

Hiro noticed.

"Suguru?" he looked in the direction the boy was staring.

And he too froze.

"Morgan?"

The girl stood there, white as a cloud. Just like the ghosts in the movie.

"Beware," her voice was raspy and very disturbing.

The two's hair stood on end.

"Behind you," she said.

She needn't say anymore.

The two screamed bloody murder and zoomed off past the little girl. They kept running and running until they crashed into another pair.

They looked up at Haru and Jin. The two seemed pale.

"What's wrong?" Jin asked.

"W-w-we j-j-j-just sssss-s-aw Mo-oo-orrrgan," Suguru stuttered. "S-sshe's a g-g-g-gg-ggg-g-ghost!"

Haru and Jin paled even more and gave a scared looked at each other.

"What?" Hiro asked.

"We just saw Kyra and Genjo," Haru said. "They were ghosts too."

All four paled even more. It was then they noticed they were in a hallway they hadn't been in before. A very shadowed hallway. They turned blue.

And just as they thought this, something grasped Hiro's shoulders. The boy froze, a chill running up his spine. The others froze too, stunned. Hiro glanced down at what was grasping him.

A pair of hands.

A pair of hands…..wearing red gloves.

Slowly, he turned around, and, although he couldn't make out the face, he knew he was looking a man in the eye. A killer.

He didn't even have enough breath to scream as he freaked out and punched the hands off of him as he and the others dashed away. Down hallway after hallway they ran as fast as they could. Suddenly, they turned a corner and faced a ghost Kyra.

"Beware," she mumbled.

They screamed and dashed off in the other direction but Haru ran into someone. Red gloved hands grabbed the blue haired boy, who screamed.

"HELP! YOU GUYS HELP!!" but before they could do anything, Haru was dragged off, his shadow and the killer's illuminated against the wall.

The killer drew an ax and brought it down on the defenseless singer.

"HARU!" Jin and Hiro shouted but Suguru quickly tugged on them, and realizing they could nothing, ran off.

Kyra looked around the corner at the disappearing figures and once they were out of sight, shook the flour off of her, wiping her eyes free of the cooking ingredient.

"Guys, I think we should stop. They looked petrified," Kyra said.

Genjo helped Haru up off the floor.

"Ow," Haru said rubbing his back. "Damn, Haru. The plan was to hit me gently in a believing way. Even if it's not metal plastic that thick still hurts."

"Oh, don't be such a wimp," Genjo said as he removed the gloves and trench coat.

Not long after he disposed of the items, he received a painful blow in the back of his head.

"OW!!!" he turned and faced two very pissed girls.

"Oh. Hey," he gave a way.

"That….was not…..funny!" Terra was fuming.

"So you got out of the room, did ya?"

"NO THANKS TO YOU!" Josie snatched the ax and hit Haru and Genjo twice.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Haru asked.

"Don't play innocent! Mo told us everything!" just as Terra said this, the little girl came up to them, clean and fresh.

"Oh, did they get the flour off for you, Mo?"

"Yup. They were panicking in the room so I decided to let them out."

"You do know that was just the dogs in there, right?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, not too long after they scared the shit out of us when we were tackled!"

"Isn't amazing what dogs will do for meaty treats these days?" Haru grinned at Genjo.

The two girls glared.

"Oh, hey!" Kyra said as she finished wiping off the flour with a towel she carried around.

"You were in on this?!?!" the two other members of Mask gaped.

"Well not at first, but Genjo filled me in because I was so worried."

"Oh."

"Anyway, has anyone seen Shu or Ryuichi?"

"Yeah!" Mo said. "I scared them and they locked themselves in a closet."

"Right on, Mo!" Genjo leaned down and put up his hand.

Morgan gave him a high five and the two (as well as Haru) grinned. Josie and Terra folded their arms.

"You three should run a haunted house," Terra grumbled.

"Who told you about that?"

---

When the boys, plus Noriko, finally returned, Haru and Genjo were seated comfortably on the couch, conversing and eating snacks; Jin, Suguru, Terra, and Josie were all playing Go Fish; and Hiro, Kyra, and Mo were attempting to convince Shuichi and Ryuichi it was a joke and that they can come out now.

While the others went to go put the tools in the room, Kyo walked up with Noriko holding blankets to Haru and Genjo.

"So what'd you guys do while we were gone?"

Haru and Genjo looked up at him and smirked.

"We can tell you nothing except that the movie 'Connections' is going to be no where near as funny as what we just watched."

Me: AND END CHAPTER! Man that was a little mean to Shu and them.

Haru: Yeah, no kidding.

Genjo: But it was SO hilarious.

Me: How could you guys be so mean?

Haru and Genjo: Us?

Genjo: You wrote it.

Kyra: Well you guys aren't exactly opposing it.

Me: Yeah.

Haru and Genjo: So?

Me: I think you should be punished.

Genjo: What're you gonna do? Throw us down a mountain?

Haru: Yeah, like it's funny twice.

Me: Actually, ya know, I was thinking. We need some romance and you two would make a fine gay couple.

Haru and Genjo: …….-.-; you better be joking.

Me: Either that or I could pair you with another guy.

Jin: Not with me.

Haru and Genjo: BUT- I'M NOT GAY!!!

Me: You are now. Please R&R!! And tell me what you think about Haru and Genjo!

Haru and Genjo: HEY! I-

Me: END!!!

………………………………………………………………………..


End file.
